Flasehood
by lahunnybee
Summary: My version of Painting Caitlyn by Kimberly Joy Peters. Centered around a 15 years girl named, Caitlyn, who keeps dating a possessive, abusive boyfriend. Leaving her best friend Ashley and Ashley's Boyfriend Brandon, seriously worried about her.


_Please don't take any thing that I made myself, without my permission. Lahunnybee._

_Caitlyn, Ashley, Brandon, and Tyler are not my characters, they are owned by_ Kimberly Joy Peters_. Who wrote the book_ Painting Caitlyn_. I just based my story off of her character's to continue the story._

* * *

**Author's Note: So I had just read this book, Painting Caitlyn by Kimberly Joy Peters, there was a segment of the ending chapters, that I didn't honestly really like. Or more so, wish the author went into detail. Therefore, I'm gonna change the ending and continue the story! Oh, I'm gonna rate this M. So you've been fore warned. I'm starting at the end of the book, so don't worry I'll casually, explain things as the story moves on, so your not lost, since the book isn't all that popular. Lemme' see, Oh yeah, Have fun reading hope you like. Is not mine, it's Kimberly Joy Peters, the author, but I had to put it so that you'd understand what's going on. Everything else is my made up story after the prologue.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"You're jealous of the belly you encouraged me to get? The one you signed for? The one you said would be hot and sexy? So then you can't stand if someone else sees it, so you mock our love, and humiliate me in front of my friends? You're an asshole!" She practically spat the words at him._

_He slapped me – hard, right across the face right in front of everyone. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again," he hissed._

**--Prologue End—**

* * *

**--The Story's Genesis—**

I stood, there in awe stuck, the only thing that had moved, was my body that now sprawled out on the floor, of my Best Friends, End of Football Winning season. He had just humiliated me during a truth or dare game, and I had no words to explain what had happen. None, none what so ever. The truth was I stilled loved him. I still felt this deep nagging pain, which said, it was only an accident, he love me, why would he hurt me. I thought maybe I should have never, wiggled my hips in front of everybody and show them my belly ring, because really all I had to do was lift my shirt. But it was a party, with both genders, and the game was supposed to be risqué, and flirty type. None of the things we were doing was, serious just all fun. But he took it as an insult that I was being sexy. He told Ashley, my best friend, that I wasn't a virgin. She'd been with Brandon for almost a year and a half and they still had barely gone far. Not even, with a shirt off, I on the other hand had been dating my boyfriend for five months, and already went all the way, though it was by force.

As this all went through my mind, I realized I must of been staring out in dazed confusion because, Ashley, was calling my name, and almost all of the guest had left. The only ones, left was Brandon, Ashley and, _him_.

"Caitlyn? Are you alright?" Ashley looked, bewildered and a little worried, her mother wasn't going to be home for two weeks on a business trip, and her mother didn't have a husband, she'd divorced three times. But she was always looking. Ashley's hair laid in front of her deep light olive skin. She was African-American but, was mixed, with European and Indian on her mother's side, so her skin was a beautiful olive tone, I really wished I had her skin tone.

"Caitlyn?" Ashley called again, now inches away from my face, I noticed she was looking at me with pure concern. I nodded my head showing I wasn't seriously hurt. I peered over her shoulder and saw him, he was crying, looking at me with pleading eyes. I bit my lower lip, staggering as I manage to get up. "Its okay, Ash, I can get up myself." I said, trying to be casual, like my boyfriend did not just slap me across my face.

"Caitlyn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too…I just. Caitlyn, I understand if you don't wanna talk to me ever again. Shit, I screwed things up big time huh. Caitlyn, I'll make it up, I _love_ you, I'd never want to hurt you. Ever. But I did, and now I know you'd probably never, forgive me. But you shook me up and I started to think you were showing off. If you didn't put all the blame on me I wouldn't have been so angry. I'm so sorry." He pleaded, and whined, and I instantly felt horrified, I was so concerned about my needs, and my wants. Though I couldn't even remember what they were. But I was probably was talking about me, and me, and me.

Though I still couldn't let him off the hook, I couldn't let him get away with it. I had to show that I wasn't the passive person. "Tyler…" I paused, at the fact I'd said his name, and continued. "Just go with Brandon. I don't want to look at you." I looked at Brandon, with his brown spiky hair, and his nice tan, that made him look Brazilian even though he was Greek, and his normal skin tone was pale. Brandon's eyes showed that he was willing to take Tyler into another room.

When they left, my knees buckled and I crumbled in anguish over what I was to do next, and just then I felt, a hand on my shoulder. It was Ashley's, she spoke with comforting words, but there was a slight hesitation, "So, do you need help on your decision whether or not you should break up?"

"No." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"No, your going to dump him. Or no your going to stay?"

"No, Ash, I'm gonna stay, he loves me. I know he does."

"Your going to stay?!" She sounded surprised. I wished she'd drop the subject, but that would be hard seeing as I was crying my tear ducts dry. I had crying it meant bags under my eyes, which meant I was going to sleep with ice under my eyes to keep them from swelling up.

"Ashley, just stop, if it happens again, I'll tell you. Please, I just want it to be like old times, 'kay. Let's just pop in a movie, and watch it with our boyfriends." I tried so hard to sound playful but, Ashley wasn't stupid. She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it, giving in. But, as always she had to have the last word and quickly said, "If he touches or lays a hand on you again…" She stopped, and kept going when she saw the depressed look on my face. "He'll be whooping _his head_ up side my fist." She smile at the joke she made, and I giggled through all the tears that had been dropped.

Tyler wasn't going to do it again. It was his third time but, Ashley only knew of one. The one she'd seen, and that was all she was going to hear about. Tuning out of that horrible thought I made a comeback, "You mean Brandon, because though dainty little finger nails of yours can't be harmed right? Mrs. Ashley Johnson. Oops! I mean Mademoiselle Thornton." I changed her last name to Thornton which was Brandon's last name and added a southern accent.

We hear a knock on the door, and both jumped, making us laugh again, Ashley called, "Come in," still giggling. But we both stopped, right after Brandon came in with Tyler. "You, have to promise me…" I started talking but, wonder were the words where coming from, "Promise me Tyler, you won't hurt me again. Promise me you'll love me unconditionally. And Promise me, that we can trust each other. I don't want to lose you. But your making it difficult to decide." I got it out, finally, and Tyler moved in closer to me, "I promise, lets not bring it up again. Do you love me?" Tyler's eyes where pleading from mercy and forgiveness.

I felt my lip quiver because part of me felt, like I shouldn't be with him, but my flesh was telling me to do the opposite. I wanted both, but that was impossible, I leaned in and wrapped my arms around him, standing on my tippy toes, to peck him on the lips.


End file.
